


Awake

by MayaTuan



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTuan/pseuds/MayaTuan
Summary: What would happen if a strange take you to his house and he allow you to stay all the time you need?What would happen if you start liking him?It's possible all of the things go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

 

He was sure he messed up everything.  
He knows he’s going to be out, and the cold in the streets was going to be his new home.

“You fucking hybrid, you know how much it cost?? You fucking didn’t, it’s a lot more important than your life, bastard” The man that he knows as DK was yelling at him and beating him up. He didn’t care anymore, he knows he’s out and he had to use his body to earn money, and the simple thought of it made his shake. “Back up everything you have and get out of the building” DK said with obligation in his voice. He stand up from the ground and went to his now old room and he began to pack his things.

“Mark-hyung, why are you packing your things this late?” His ex-roommate asked with sleepy voice, bed hair and rubbing his eyes trying to focus.”Kookie-ah, I’m leaving, well, he kicked me out” He said with sweet voice, trying not to worry the younger, failing. “Why is he kicking you out,hyung?” “Because I broke a precious vase and he saw me” “He’s such and asshole- wait, hyung, your cheek is bleeding,he punch you?” The younger said with worry in his eyes and voice. The younger was a rabbit hybrid, with white bunny ears, button nose and a fluffy bunny tail. His ears were down, just like his emotions. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not the first time I was beaten up. Jungkook-ah, please, come back to sleep, I don’t want you to be in troubles because of me” “B-but, Mark-hyung, y-you are going t-to leave..” the little bunny was sobbing and Mark went and hugged him tight. “Don’t cry little bunny, I will be okay, you don’t have to worry” He was trying to calm down the messed fluffy bunny under him, but it didn’t worked. “Please Kookie-ah, stop crying and go back to sleep. I will always stay in contact with you, remember the phone” pointed at his phone, placed in the bed, with all his things.” Okay hyung, but be careful, I don’t want you to be hurt” “I can take care of myself Kookie-ah, don’t worry and go back to sleep” The younger nodded and went to his bed and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Mark carried his backpack with all his things and got out off the room after whispering a “goodbye” to Jungkook. When he was out off the building, a tear escaped his eyes, quickly transformed into a waterfall, remembering all the things had happened inside. ‘ 19 years inside this building made me feel strange outside, and lonely’ he thought.

He sensed in his back people staring at him, and he knew why: He was a white-wolf hybrid, wolf ears and a wonderful tail with the same color. A hybrid like him isn’t something usual to see.  
He was walking down the street when he heard a voice calling him. “Hey wolf hybrid, are you alone” the voice sounded so sweet and innocent in his ears. Mark turned to see the owner of that voice: it was a boy around his age, with black raven hair, brown eyes and a mole in his left cheek. The boy smiled when Mark was face to face with him. “ You’re more beautiful face to face” Mark walked two steps back. “oh,sorry  
, I don’t want to scare you, I’m Park Jinyoung, 18 years-old, and you?” he asked with sweet voice. “M-Mark Tuan, 19…” “Don’t be scared, I don’t want to kidnap you or something like that, I’m just amazed how beautiful your fur is” In his voice were a tone of adoration. Mark made a gesture like ‘what are you saying?’ and Jinyoung jump like a girl when see his favourite idol.”OMG, you’re so cute” “T-thanks?” “oh,Oh, sorry another time, haha. umm… one question, why are you alone in the street this late?” Mark looked down like he didn’t want to answer, but he did. “B-because I….I got out of my house and I don’t have any place to go…” his voice lowered while he was speaking. “Don’t worry about that, if you want, you could stay in my house all the time you need” “I don’t want to disturb you” “You don’t disturb, I offered you to stay, so you don’t have to feel bad for come” “well… I don’t have any other place to stay so… I’ll go with you” Jinyoung went and hugged Mark, and he got taken aback at the sudden heat wave he received. After a few minutes, they moved off from the position and Mark had his cheeks flustered and Jinyoung thought that he was the cutest person in the world with that face so red, with a smile in his lips. “Okay, let’s go” Jinyoung holded his hand in Mark’s and they started walking to Jinyoung’s house.


	2. Can you feel it?

chapter 2

When they arrived, Mark was shocked: in front of him was a penthouse, with long glass all over the front of the house, seeing all the inside. “Well, this is my house. I know it’s a bit big but is so comfortable “. Jinyoung said while Mark was still in shock. “Mark, are you listening?” “Y-yes, sorry, I was so shocked at how big it is” Mark said while shaking his tail happily. “Come inside, it’s warm in it”and Mark entered in the big house, in a big living room, with a long sofa, a tea table, a television and frames of a little Jinyoung and some other stuff. Like Jinyoung said, in the room it was warm, like a home (something Mark had never felt). Jinyoung went to the kitchen for something to eat for the two of them. “What do you want to eat?”he asked and no answer, then, jinyoung went to the living room to see a Mark curled into a ball in the sofa, with a sweet expression in his face. Jinyoung took a blanket and cover Mark. He smiled to himself,’you don’t have to worry, I’m going to take care of you’.

Mark woke up with a blanket above him, feeling warm. He panicked when he didn’t recognize the place and immediately he remembered that he was in jinyoung’s house. He relaxed and smelled delicious food, he went to the kitchen and found Jinyoung making some pancake and bacon. “Good morning Mark, have you slept well?” Jinyoung asked when he noticed someone behind him. “Yes, your sofa is so comfy, and thank you for allow me to stay here, I’ll search for a job and rent a house” “ You don’t have to, you can stay here all the time you need” “Thank you a lot”. Mark back hugged him and this action took jinyoung off ward. He relaxed a second after and intertwined their house. Mark was flustered and pressed his body more on Jinyoung’s , resting his chin in Jinyoung¡’s shoulders. They were like that for minutes before Mark’s phone rang, indicating that a message arrived. They untangled and Mark read it.

From: Kookie  
Hi, how are you? I just finished the work. I miss you hyung. Ah!, I have a new roommate, he’s a bunny too. His name is   
Seokjin, but he told me to call him Jin-hyung. He’s so fluffy and cute, and older than me.

To: Kookie  
Hey, I’m fine and I miss you too. I’m glad that your new roommate is like you, and it seems that you like him I guess?

From:Kookie  
Hyung!! >.<, you’re bad with me!!

Mark laughed, and Jinyoung looked at him with a sweet smile.

To: Kookie  
Anyways, I met someone and I’m in his house right now. He’s a good person, and very kind. He’s name is Jinyoung.

From:Kookie  
Oohh, hyung likes someone too. ;D

Mark blushed and an embarrassed laugh escaped his lips.

To:Kookie  
You’re so evil with me little bunny. Well, we talk later okay? I’ll call you.

Jungkook answered with a ‘okay’ and with that they finished his talking. “Mark-hyung, do you want to eat?” Jinyoung asked while placing the food in the table, and Mark went straight to sit down in a chair, shaking his tail. Jinyoung sat next to him and petted Mark’s fur, making him blush and glig for the sweet sensation he was feeling. After that, they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, talking trivial things and enjoying the other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong, I'm sorry for the long wait, I have a lot of work to do because it's my last month of classes and I have a lot of exams. I will update soon more. I hope you like this story, have a nice day dear readers.


	3. Limitless

Chapter 3

After the breakfast, Jinyoung and Mark were taking the dirty plates to wash it, and Jinyoung stopped Mark. “Mark, you don’t have to wash it, you are my guest” “But if I stay here for a long time, I have to do something in the house” “Nah, it’s okay if you don’t do this, you can do other thing like make the bed” “Bed? I have a bed?””Of course, Why wouldn't you have a bed?” The surprised look in Mark’s face was hilarious, but the sorrow that Jinyoung was feeling for that was almost painful. “B-because I’m a pet and pets sleep in pets’ beds” “okay, but in my house you are going to sleep in a normal bed, and with me if you want” Jinyoung was blushing hard after saying that and Mark’s eyes were about to explode. “O-okay, I c-can sleep with you” Jinyoung suddenly hugged Mark tightly and whispering thing like ‘I hope you will be comfortable with me’ while smiling in the neck and Mark smiled too. 

They stayed like that until a knock in the door was heard and Mark hidden himself behind the sofa in full speed. “Mark, you don’t have to be scared, it’s only a call from my friends, don’t hide, he has a boyfriend like you” “We can be boyfriends with humans?” “Why not? Love don’t know about differences” THat words made Mark’s eyes shine. Jinyoung went to open the door and a pink-haired short boy with a silver-haired short wolf hybrid entered. “Jinyoung-ah, you have a hybrid?” The wolf hybrid said smelling Mark’s essence. Mark was still behind the sofa, but seeing the new people in the house. “Mark-hyung, don’t be afraid. Look, the wolf hybrid is Changkyun, but can call him I.M, and his boyfriend is Kihyun” ‘but don’t be confused, he looks so innocent and cute, but he isn’t like that, he’s not that innocent’ Jinyoung whispered in Mark’s ear, making Mark feel so good with Jinyoung’s breathe near his sensitive spot. Changkyun went were the two of them were and introduced himself. “Hey, I’m I.M or Changkyun if you prefer, nice to meet you” a big smile and a friendly hand appeared in front of Mark. He took that hand and introduced himself too. “Hi, I’m Mark, nice to meet you too” “whoa Jinyoung-ah, he’s so beautiful” Mark blushed and shyly smiled. “Hello, I’m Kihyun” Another hand in front of him. Mark made two steps back because what Jinyoung told him. “Don’t be afraid of me, I have no intentions in hurt you” something in Kihyun’s words made Mark go and grab his hand.

After polite talks and the two hybrids playing around, they sat in the living room. “Mark-hyun, can I ask you a question?” Kihyun asked. “Yes, of course you can” “Well… Have you ever fell in love with someone?” That question took all of them by surprise. “Well… No, I never fell in love with someone, but… I like someone…” Mark went a full speed to the kitchen, making the others with a surprised expression. Then, everything fit, and Chankyun and Kihyun smiled and Jinyoung went to the kitchen with Mark. When he come in, Mark was in the floor, full red and his hands covering his face. “Mark, are you okay?” He asked in a sweet tone of voice, making Mark get out of his thoughts, twitching his ears and tail. “Hey, you don’t have to be that embarrassed, don’t you?” Mark didn’t answer, he was still in tension. Jinyoung went to hug him and Mark relaxed in his embrace. “Mark, if you like someone, you can tell me who is it and help you” “Jinyoung-ah, I t-think that y-you can’t h-help me” Mark started to sob. Jinyoung caressed his hair, telling him comforting words. When Mark relaxed a bit, they got up and went to the living room with Kihyun and Chankyun, but they not went in because they were in a make-out session. They stayed in silence in the kitchen for minutes that felt like hours when something popped out in Jinyoung’s mind. “Mark-hyung, can I ask you something” “Of course” “well, I was thinking… if you… can tell me who you like?”Mark froze, that question took Mark off ward. Jinyoung noticed it and shaked his hand in front of Mark’s face many times. Mark woke up of his state and he felt dizzy, he staggered a little after almost fall on the ground. Jinyoung was fast and grabbed Mark by the waist to prevent him to touch the ground. “Mark, are you okay?” Mark blinked his eyes a few times after Jinyoung’s question and answered “ I like you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mianhae, I don't have time yo write, but soon I Will update soon, promise.


	4. Never Ever

Chapter 4

Jinyoung didn’t know how to speak and how to react. ‘Mark likes me…’ Mark was looking at Jinyoung, trying to figure out what he was thinking. After a few minutes, Jinyoung hugged Mark and caressed his hair. “I like you too Mark- hyung, but we are going to take this slowly, okay?” “Okay!” Mark was so happy that hugged Jinyoung so tight that he was going to explode. They stayed like that until they heard shouts from the living room. They ran to the living room and when they entered, Chankyun and Kihyun were celebrating something. “Why are you two shouting?” Jinyoung asked “Because you two finally are dating!” The couple shouted at the same time. Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other in the eyes, smiling like idiots and Mark shaking his tail. They didn’t noticed that they were holding hands, but it didn’t matter. “Well… What if we and our friends go to a restaurant to celebrate that you two are together?” Kihyun asked. Jinyoung looked at Mark with a look that was saying that if he would be alright with more people and Mark nodded. “Okay, I’m going to tell them about the dinner tonight.” “Alright, I’m going to reserve in a special restaurant, this night is going to be so great!” Kihyun said. After a few minutes later, Jinyoung and Kihyun were done with the calls they went to the living room and found that the two hybrids were sleeping in the sofa. Immediately Kihyun took out his phone and took pictures of them. “Oh my god, they are so cute when they sleep!!” “Shh Kihyun- hyung, you are going to wake them up if you keep shouting” “Sorry sorry, but I can’t help it. By the way Jinyoung- ah, I’m really glad that you are going to take care of him like I did with I.M, they deserve better than what they had in the past” “Yes, how people can abandon them like that, they are so beautiful” “Yeah, I don’t understand what are they thinking to do it” They talked about trivial thing while the two hybrids slept.

After a half an hour, the hybrid woke up, rubbing cutely his eyes and shaking his tails slowly. Kihyun was fanboying over how freaking cute they are. Jinyoung stared at Mark, he noticed it and smiled at him, showing his canines. Jinyoung blushed and smiled too. “Jinyoung- ah, how many people would be in the dinner?” “Eight counting us, only our closest friends” “okay”. After that, Mark’s phone rang and the screen was saying ‘Kookie’. “Kookie- ah, what happen?” “Mark- hyung, we’re out! I need a place to hide the two of us!” Jungkook’s voice was filled with fear and hurry. “Two?” “Yes, Jin-hyung and I escaped out of the center, and they are searching us!!” “Wait a moment please.” Mark turned to Jinyoung with worry in his face. “Jinyoung-ah, can two friends stay here for some days? Please”. Jinyoung couldn’t say no to him after seeing his face. “Kookie- ah, you can stay in Jinyoung’s house, we are going to you, okay? Where are you?” “we’re n-near the centre of Seoul, please hurry!” The call ended and Jinyoung had already the car’s key in the hand. “Kihyun, I.M please, stay here, we’re going for two hybrids” “okay” the couple said. MArk and Jinyoung went to the car and went to the two hybrids were. When Jungkook recognized Mark’s face he shouted and waved his hands. Mark noticed it and opened the backdoors to them. Seokjin and Jungkook entered in the car out of breath. Jinyoung speeded up the car and went to the house. “Kookie- ah, are you okay?” “Yes, w-we’re okay, thanks hyung” “Jinyoung- ah, they are Jungkook and Seokjin, nice to meet you Seokjin-sshi” “Nice to meet you too and thank you for letting us stay in your house for a few days, we’ll search for a job as soon as possible” Seokjin spoke. They arrived at Jinyoung’s house and Kihyun and Chankyun were in the door. The four of them went out the car. “Are they okay?” Kihyun asked. “Yes, they are fine and they are Jungkook and Seokjin” “Hi, nice to meet you” Hello, nice to meet you and sorry for the lack of introduction before, I’m Seokjin, but you can call me Jin” “Woah, kookie- ah, he’s very polite!” Jungkook blushed. “Well, why we don’t enter in the house and talk more inside?” Jinyoung asked sweetly. All of them nodded and entered in the house and sat in the sofa. “So, you two are hybrids and you were Mark’s roommate” “Yes, and you are Mark’s crush, no?” Jinyoung coughed and blushed hard. “Kookie- ah, we’re dating” “Congratulations Hyung!!” Jungkook shouted, making all of them laugh happily.”And he’s your crush?” Jungkook blushed and took Seokjin’s hand. “Yes, and we’re dating too” “Congratulations Kookie- ah!!” Mark shouted. “Can I talk with Seokjin a moment?” “of course you can talk to me”. Seokjin and Mark went to the kitchen for some privacy. “Seokjin- hyung, are you going to take care of him and don’t hurt him?” Mark was serious and scary, Seokjin gulped and answered. “I won’t hurt him never and I’m going to take care of him, he’s so precious to let someone hurt him. Mark- ah, don’t worry, you can trust me” Mark went to hug him to let him know how he feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, since I don't have school now I have more time to write, so I hope you can enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day :D


	5. My Home

Chapter 5 

After what happened, they decided to have dinner in Jinyoung's house. Changkyun and Kihyun were in the dining room talking with the others while Mark was trying to help Jinyoung in the kitchen. “Mark-hyung, you should be with Jungkook and help him, I can cook for the six of us alone” Of course, Mark made his puppy face and Jinyoung couldn't say no, so he allowed him to prepare the table. While everyone was busy doing something, the doorbell rang, making everyone jump, and then Jinyoung remembered that he called his closest friends to have dinner with them, so he went to open the door and two boys appeared: one was like a bunny, smiling like crazy and the other was daydreaming.   
“Hanbin, Bobby, I’m sorry, I was going to tell you that we aren't going to dinner, we had an urgent matter” a apologetic look crossed Jinyoung’s face. The others couldn't get mad at him. “Since you are here, you can have dinner with us, the more the better” another time, they couldn't say no to a smiling Jinyoung. “Of course, it was a long time since I have tasted your cooking” Hanbin said and Bobby nodded as they went in. “Guys, they are Hanbin and Bobby, and they are Jungkook, Seokjin, Mark, Kihyun and Changkyun” one by one greeted the other. Even when Hanbin and Bobby were close to Jinyoung, Changkyun and Kihyun hadn’t met them before.

Then, Hanbin and Changkyun were looking at the other with a confused look, mimicking their movements. The other six were looking at them thinking that they are crazy and that they look alike. “Changkyunie, you two really look alike” Kihyun said half laughing half with a 'oh my God he is so cute’ expression. Everyone nodded and the twins got out of that kind of spell themselves had created. “Hanbin-ah, he's like the hybrid version of you” ‘so cute’ Bobby thought. Both Changkyun and Hanbin were flustered and Kihyun and Bobby only thought that they were too cute and the others only laughed at that.

After the greeting, Jinyoung went to the kitchen to make the meal for everyone and Hanbin and Bobby asked him if they could help, but him refused, so Mark went to set the table for the eight of them, the same task he was doing before, so the others were only sitting in the sofas talking about the life and other trivial things. When Mark finished setting the table he went to the kitchen to ask Jinyoung if he could help with anything, but his mind went blank when he saw him with his apron on and focused on cooking. So he went from the back and hugged Jinyoung tightly and kissed briefly his neck. He jumped in surprise, but immediately relaxed knowing it was Mark. “Jinyoung-ah, you know how cute you are when you are cooking or focused on something?” He half asked half affirmed to Jinyoung, making him smile widely. He turned around and hugged Mark, taking him by his waist. “You know you are even cuter when you smile?” Mark couldn't help but smile even wider if he could. Then Jinyoung bended to kiss Mark's right cheek, and the latter couldn't help but to blush furiously and look into Jinyoung's eyes, making an eye contact filled with pure adoration. 

That moment lasted before someone from the dining room screamed “ Yah, you two, don't make out in the kitchen now!!” Kihyun was the voice’s owner, while a confused Bobby asked if they were dating, receiving a nod from Changkyun. 'And he didn't tell me anything, he's going to pay for it’ Bobby thought. The others were only laughing hardly, and a flustered Mark appeared through the kitchen, only increasing the other's laugh. “Sorry Mark-hyung, but it was really funny, and you all red only make it better” Jungkook said with an apologetic look and giggling, so he received a playful punch from Mark. Jungkook acted as he was really hurt, rubbing were Mark hitted him. Seokjin was laughing really hard, making bunny sounds and twitching his ears a little, making him be more cuter than he was.

After they stopped all the laughing, Jinyoung shouted that the dinner was ready, so they sat up and went to the big table. Everyone was talking, except Hanbin and Changkyun, that were another time mimicking movements when a strong but delicious smell came to the room. All of them were paralyzed and the hybrids were shaking their tails.  
“Emm, guys, are you okay??” Jinyoung asked after placing the food on the table and sitting next to Mark, and he snapped out of the trance answered “Yeah, but the food really smell so good. Can we eat now?” Mark's puppy eyes prayed for a taste of Jinyoung's food. “ Well, you can eat now.” And within a second after all of them were holding their chopsticks full of food. Jinyoung was perplexed at how fast everyone was eating. Then, he looked at Mark, and smiled wildly, thinking that he is the cutest thing in the Earth. Feeling the stare, Mark gave him a lovely smile, showing his canines to Jinyoung. He then took a rice grain that fell off Mark's mouth and eating it right before. Mark was shocked for two reasons: one, Jinyoung tasted his lips (not literally but kind of) and two, that action was a bit too hot for Mark. So now everyone was looking at him because he was so red, but so so red, like literally a tomato. Jinyoung looked at them with a dead glare and everyone started eating again, giggling from time to time. “I’m sorry Mark-hyung, I didn't have any intention of embarrass you here.” Jinyoung pleaded to Mark, who told him that it was nothing with a big smile in his face and taking Jinyoung's hand in his’. The rest of the dinner was smooth, joking about a lot of things and having a good time.

When they finished, Mark and Jinyoung cleaned the table and prepare some drinks for the rest of them. Jinyoung went to set the table and Mark was in the kitchen thinking how fast his life has changed: in one day he met an incredible person that he love, his roommate escaped from the shelter with his crush, he met more hybrids besides him and Jungkook, people who love them and treat them nicely. He thought that that day is the happiest day of his life. All of this while watching Jinyoung place the drinks for the others, smiling of course. When Jinyoung went to the kitchen for the rest, he saw Mark looking at him smiling brightly and looking in his thoughts, so he went and hugged him, making him get out of his thoughts and blushing hardly. “What have you lost in thoughts?” Asked him with a sweet voice. “I was thinking about what happened in only one day, and how you changed my life to a better life, I’m really thankful to you for all you had done to me.” This time, Jinyoung was blushing, for the word has just heard. By impulse, Jinyoung pecked Mark's lips while still hugging him. Mark was shocked for a moment, but instantly repeated the same that Jinyoung made. When they finished, the only thing they do is laughing hard. The other didn't notice anything so they were chatting with one another in their own bubble. “How is this called, the thing we made?” “It's called a kiss. Did you like it?” “Ye-yeah, your lips are incredible” “But what we have done it's only between us, to demonstrate our affection.” Mark nodded smiling, and Jinyoung smiled too and went where their friends were. 

The night finished very good for everyone, and they went to their places except for Jungkook, Seokjin and Mark, who stayed the night in Jinyoung's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for not taking my promise seriously but I will write because now I have a lot of free time so. BTW, Monsta X first win, they really deserve it, they work hard every day so this is really special for them and monbebes, and his performance in MAMA in Japan was the death of me (if you had seen that you would understand). Also I started listening to Ikon and I really like them. My bias is Donghyuk, he caught my eyes for his dance skills and his voice. Well I hope you have a good day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeon!! Since I got some time to write again I decided to start another fanfic, sorry if it's so much of got7 but I love got7 a lot. Enjoy it!!


End file.
